Corruption of the Soul
by Prince Firestorm
Summary: During a combat tournament in the soul society, Ichigo faces off against an opponent who might bring destruction upon all of the soul society. Will the 13 Court Guard Squads be able to stop the monster Aizen created in secret? Or will all of them perish? Read and find out! (takes place after ichigo gets his powers back)
1. Aizen's Last Resort

It was a bright and peaceful day in the Seiretei as a special event was being held in the inner ring of the large city. It was a tournament of combat skill between every soul reaper in the 13 Court Guard Squads. Even Ichigo was allowed to participate in this event. Several fight occurred all at once and head Captain Yamamoto sat in a chair, overlooking the fights as they went on, one which he was intrigued by was between Lieutenant Renji Abarai and a member of the second court guard squad, Hikari Okami. Soi-Fon Stood on the side lines with her arms crossed and smirk on her face as Renji seemed to be having extreme difficulty fighting Hikari who still had his sword in its sealed form. Hikari didn't even have scratches on him while Renji was covered in cuts and gashes, even though he was using his shikai. Ichigo and Rukia walked over beside Soi-Fon and watched the fight in amazement at how little Hikari was trying. The both of them stared in wonder at the soul reaper who stood before them. He was 6 feet in height and had shaggy blonde hair which was spiked up in several places. His eyes were a deep blue and his skin was a fair tone. He wore the traditional uniform of a soul reaper except his sleeves were torn up to the elbow. His Zanpakuto had a black wrapping around the handle and a sollid black guard which was a square in shape with one hole on the left and right side of the guard. The blade was dark metal and was an inch shorter than the standard Zanpakuto. The base of the sword was solid black and had no distince characteristics. The sheathe for the blade was solid black with black clothe wrappings around the the top 1/3 of it.

"Who is that guy?" Ichigo asked as he leaned on Zangetsu with his right arm as the large clever like blade stuck into the ground.

"That is Hikari Okami, a member of my squad and the wielder of one of the most powerful Zanpakuto in existence. He has abilities that equal that of a captain but doesn't wish to take up the role of one since he thinks it is too much work" Soi-Fon chuckled as Renji stood to his feet and held his sword in a sideways position.

"Bankai" Renji said as his sword began to envelope him and glow bright red, turning into its large snake like form. "Hihio Zabimaru" Renji smiled as he swung the base of the sword, sending the head flying and hissing at Hikari who just took his sword in both hands causing a large blast of spiritual energy to shatter the ground below him.

"Put up a barrier around the fight, we don't want to destroy the Seiretei!" Soi-Fon ordered causing four soul reapers to put up a large purple, see through barrier around the several acres wide battle field. At the sight of this, all the other onlookers changed their view to the sealed battle field to see Renji had activated his Bankai. At the sight of this, Byakuya walked over and stared as his lieutenant and a member of another squad began to fight seriously now.

"What is that idiot thinking? Using his Bankai so carelessly" Byakuya said irritated at Soi-Fon began to laugh.

"He is going to need it Byakuya, after all this is Hikari he is fighting" she laughed as Rukia began to tremble from the spiritual energy emitting from him.

"Sever, Shi Katta" Hikari said as the blade of his sword began to change. The blade curved up like an Egyptian hook sword and the edge of the sword was on the inside of the hook. Hikari slammed the blunt side of the sword on the snake head of Hihio Zabimaru causing the bones in its body to come apart for it to fall into pieces. "Is that all your Bankai is capable of Renji?" Hikari laughed as he walked closer to Renji, only to feel a burning sensation from behind him. He turned to see that Zabimaru had repaired itself and was charging up a large ball of energy in its mouth. "What!"

"Hikotsu Taiho!" Renji said as Zabimaru fired its cannon, only to miss Hikari by mere inches and just grazing the leg of his uniform. The blast carried out until it hit Renji who didn't expect Hikari to dodge it so easily, knocking him unconscious with his own attack.

"Match over! Victory goes to Hikari Okami!" an announcer said as Hikari sealed his Zanpakuto and walked out of the arena and over to his captain.

"Hopefully next round you will get someone who is more of a challenge, seeing as how you didn't get to even use your Zanpakuto's special power in its shikai form" Soi-Fon chuckled as Hikari looked at Ichigo to see the X's on his body and outfit.

"Maybe I will get to fight Ichigo" he smiled as he walked over to the score boards to see who he was fighting next. "Well would you look at that" he chuckled as they moved Ichigo's name beside his.

"Ichigo, I think you might be in trouble here" Renji said as he limped over to him and Rukia with bandages covering his wounds.

"Renji, you sure got your ass kicked out there" Rukia teased him.

"WELL YOU LOST THE SECOND MATCH HALF PINT!" he yelled at her causing her to smack him on one of his bandages.

"Calm down you two" Ichigo laughed.

"Next match begins in 1 minute, the fighters are Ichigo Kurosaki and Hikari Okami!" an announcers voice said as Ichigo walked to one end of field and Hikari to the other.

"So, Ichigo is going up against this guy huh?" Kenpachi said smiling from the side lines. "I guess the winner will prove to be the stronger of the two and also my next opponent" he smiled with his pink haired lieutenant on his back cheering. A barrier was put up around the two and Hikari released his shikai first think this match.

"I have heard that you were the one who beat Aizen by himself, so I think I will need to start off strong for this fight" he chuckled as his sheer spiritual pressure shattered the ground below him. The bell was rung and the two charged at each other and began to clash blades. Ichigo jumped back and swung his sword, sending a large blue getsuga tenshou at Hikari who knocked it to the side with a swing of his sword. "My turn" he laughed as the edge of his sword began to glow bright white. He swung his sword at Ichigo, who tried to black it, only to have the blade pass through his own and cut him across the shoulder.

"What the hell?" Ichigo said as he held onto his shoulder. 'Did I miss? No, his sword made contact with mine but how did he manage to hit me?' He thought to himself as Hikari chuckled a bit.

"My Zanpakuto has the ability to phase though anything and deal damage to my desired target, that is its power in its shikai state" he said causing Ichigo to hold out his sword.

"Then I guess I will have to step it up then" he said smiling. "Bankai!" Ichigo said as black spiritual energy shot from him and his sword changed into its smaller Bankai form as well as his clothes.

"No point in not giving these people a show" Hikari said holding his sword sideways in his right hand.

"He isn't going to do what I think he is..." Soi-Fon said shaking as the barrier around the two of them began to crack and Hikari's sword began to glow.

"Bankai" he said calmly as he was surrounded by black and green spiritual energy which changed his clothing into a black cloak with a hood and his sword into a long scythe. The staff part of the scythe was made of pale white bone and the blade was a bright silver color with a skull on the opposite side of the staff facing away from the blade. "Kakaru Shi Katta" he smiled as the barrier around the two of them shattered like glass.

Meanwhile in the lowest point in the soul society Aizen was sitting in his prison cell, bound to his chair by thousands of bandages. "So it finally happened" he chuckled as he opened his visible eye really wide, sending out a wave of Spiritual energy so faint that it wouldn't be easily detected. "Hikari, show them the true power of a Hollow Hybrid" he smiled under his bandages as the wave reached Hikari, causing him to hold his face in pain as white substance began to cover his face and hands, giving him the appearance of a skeletal hollow with black etching on his mask which had two large horns on the front of it.

"Shit, he is hollowfying!" Ichigo said causing Shinji to jump in front of him, facing Hikari.

"Ichigo, get everyone out of here now" he said drawing his sword which caused all of the other visored soul reapers flash stepped into the scene and all put on their masks.

"So this was the last resort Aizen spoke of..." Shinji said under his hollow mask. Hikari opened his mouth and large black cero began to form in front of him which he proceeded to fire at the group, scattering them and sending the other soul reapers running except for the captains who all stood their ground.


	2. Hypnosis

The black cero shot through the air at a group of captains who quickly dodged it, letting it destroy all of the buildings behind them that were in the path of the attack for several miles. "Such raw power…" Shinji said in amazement as the hollowfied Hikari turned at him and screeched.

"Fourth seat Hikari Okami, I order to stop this instant!" Soi-Fon yelled at the almost skeletal looking Hikari.

"It's no use Captain Soi-Fon, in this state hollowfied soul reapers have no sense of reason, only a sense of destruction and a desire to kill anything in it's path. The more human like the hollow, the more powerful they are and the more out of control they become" Shinji said as Hikari raised his weapon in the air.

"Well if we have to fight this thing, let's try to keep him alive long enough so I can perform some research on him. After all, a hybrid hollow is very hard to come by" Captain Kurotsuchi smiled showing his gold colored teeth.

"Here he comes" Toshiro said drawing his sword from his back. Hikari charged at Toshiro and slammed the blade of his scythe on his sword, causing the ground beneath the captain to shatter. 'Heavy' he thought to himself as the other captains charged at Hikari, slashing at him with their swords, only to have his wounds heal up in mere seconds. Hikari jumped back and looked around him to see all the captains 2-13 had surrounded him with Ichigo with them. "We have him surrounded so let's end this while we can" Toshiro said.

"Don't be stupid Toshiro; there is still a chance that Hikari can return back to normal if he beats his inner hollow" Shinji said as he saw the bones on Hikari's arms beginning to crack. "Impossible! He has only been in this form for 10 minutes; there is no way he beat his inner hollow already!" Shinji said a smirk crossed over Soi-Fon's face.

"This is incredible…truly amazing" Ichigo said as the hollow body around Hikari shattered and fell off, leaving only the devilish mask behind.

"Is he alright?" Soi-Fon asked as the mask fell from Hikari's face, shattering on the ground, leaving the soul reaper still in his Bankai state.

"That wasn't any fun at all, I didn't even get to fight with him" Kenpachi sighed with his sword over his shoulder. "This just ended up being a waste of time" he said as Hikari swung his scythe, hitting Kenpachi on the shoulder with the blade, causing blood to squirt out.

"What the hell is wrong with him?" Ichigo said as Kenpachi stumbled back, catching his balance by stabbing the ground with his sword. Hikari turned to Ichigo and showed him his cold blue eyes. "Something isn't right here, he beat his inner hollow, but he is still attacking us!" Ichigo said as he readied his sword.

"Finally I get to fight him!" Kenpachi laughed as he charged at Hikari, swinging his sword at him, only to have it faze through his neck, doing no harm to him. "What the hell?" Kenpachi said as Hikari held out two fingers pointing at his chest.

"Hado 63: Raikoho" Hikari said as a blast of yellow energy shot Kenpachi flying through the air and past the head captain who still hadn't gotten up from his seat.

"He…He beat Kenpachi with such ease…is he some kind of monster?" Ukitake said in amazement as Hikari rested his weapon over his shoulder.

"I'm no monster" Hikari said with no expression on his face. "I've just stopped holding back is all" he said causing them all to gasp. "One of the abilities of my Bankai is giving me the ability to faze my body through any weapon or Kido that is used against me. In other words, unless you are fast enough to attack me before I use the technique, all of your efforts will be wasted against me" he chuckled as the blade of his scythe began to glow bright white and change shape. "Now Evolve Kakaru Shi Katta" he said as the scythe blade changed into an axe blade.

"Sting all enemies to death" Soi-Fon Said getting Hikari's attention and causing him to look over at his captain. "Suzumebachi" she said as her sword fused with her hand and became her shikai gauntlet with the golden stinger on her middle finger.

"So, my captain thinks she has the speed to hurt me…let's find out" he smiled as she flew at him only to pass right threw him and pierce the ground behind him.

"Why are you still attacking us Hikari?" Soi-Fon asked her subordinate.

"Because the fallen one demands it" he said causing her eyes to go wide right before he swung his axe at her, slashing hi across the stomach, knocking her to the ground.

"The fallen one…demands it?" she said weakly as she passed out.

"Bastard!" Ichigo said as he flew at Hikari, swinging his sword down at him only to have it blocked by the bone staff part of his axe/scythe.

"Evolve" Hikari said causing the blade on his weapon to turn back to its scythe form. Hikari slide his weapon against the blade of Tensa Zangetsu, bringing the scythe towards Ichigo, cutting him on the cheek before he jumped back. "You managed to keep your head on your shoulders…impressive" he smiled as he opened a portal behind him, similar to the one the Espada used to get to Hueco Mundo. "I will leave for now so I can prepare for what the fallen one has in store for the rest of you, so recover and gather your strength for now" he smiled as he walked through the portal, closing it behind him.

"What was all that talk about the fallen one or whatever the hell he was talking about?" Ichigo asked.

"I don't know, but I feel that he will be back" Captain Unohana said as she picked up Soi-Fon and began to heal her wounds enough to stop the bleeding.

'Hikari…what happened to you, why would you attack all of us like that?' Soi-Fon thought to herself as she closed her eyes and though back to many years ago. 'We used to be…so close' she said as an image of her and Hikari as children popped through her mind.


	3. Hikari's Power

Soi-Fon sat up in her bed in the division 4 hospital with bandages wrapped around her torso and her uniform folded up neatly on a nearby table with her Zanpakuto on top of that. Captain Unohana entered the room and was carrying a tray with some food and medication on it and warm smile on her face. "How are your wounds feeling today Soi-Fon?" she asked sitting the tray down on Soi-Fon's lap.

"They still hurt but it won't kill me" Soi-Fon sighed putting her hand on where the gash was on the center of her chest.

"They won't now at least, if he would have cut you a couple inches deeper, you would be in two pieces right now" Unohana said giving Soi-Fon some pain meds.

"I just don't know what happened to Hikari, it's almost as if he wasn't himself anymore. And to be able to open a portal to Hueco Mundo by himself, proves that something is wrong with him" she said gripping tightly to the sheets covering the lower half of her body.

"And the fallen one he spoke of…who could he be talking about?" Unohana said thinking as the door was opened and Ichigo and Rukia walked in. "Oh, Ichigo, Miss Kuchiki, what are you doing here?" the captain asked kindly.

"We came here to talk to Soi-Fon if that is alright" Rukia asked as Captain Unohana nodded. The captain left the room and it was only the three of them now.

"What do you two want?" Soi-Fon said slightly irritated.

"We came to ask you about Hikari so we could find out what made him attack all of us" Ichigo said sitting Zangetsu against the wall so he could sit down in a nearby chair.

"Any information you could give us would be extremely helpful" Rukia said sitting down next to Soi-Fon.

"Hmph, fine but only to help my friend" Soi-Fon said. "It was 140 years ago when I first met Hikari…"

*flashback*

A younger Soi-Fon was fighting off several large hollows all by herself in her punishment force uniform in a large stone quarry several miles outside of the Seiretei. She slashed left and right at them, cutting the masks of each one with each swing until one of them swung its giant fist at her, sending her flying into a large stone and causing her to cough up blood. She slid to the ground and looked up to see the hollows closing in on her. 'Of all the times for Lady Yoruichi to be away, I had to get sent out to fight these hollows' she thought to herself. 'I guess this is where I die' she said to herself closing her eyes as a howling hollow pulled back its fist to smash her again. The sound of a sword being pulled out of its sheathe was heard along with several slashing noises. Soi-Fon opened her eyes to see all of the remaining hollows were frozen in their tracks as a soul reaper with a blood soaked sword stood in front of her.

"You alright?" she heard a comforting voice say. She looked up to see a blonde, shaggy haired man looking down at her with his deep blue eyes as the hollows before her split in two and fell apart, fading away with the wind.

"What the hell did you do that for!? I had the situation handled!" she yelled at him gripping her left arm on pain.

"My, you sure are a grateful one aren't you? And from what I saw, you were about to become food for those things" he laughed. He put out his hand and helped Soi-Fon to her feet, then handing the sword she dropped back to her. "What is your name?" the soul reaper asked her.

"Soi-Fon" she said as he sheathed his black handled sword.

"My name is Hikari Okami, it is nice to meet you Soi-Fon" he smiled at her. Hours passed and Soi-Fon and Hikari had returned back to the Seiretei, Hikari carrying Soi-Fon on his back. They entered the 4th squad barracks to have several relief squad members approach him slowly.

"Fourth seat Hikari Okami of Squad 2, is there something wrong?" one of them asked as they saw Soi-Fon on his back.

"Yes, the girl on my back is injured and I would like you to treat her as soon as possible" He said giving her to them.

"Right away sir" they said taking her away.

"I guess I will see you around Soi-Fon" he waved at her as he walked out of the barracks.

*end flashback*

"He saved my life that day, and when I wasn't with Lady Yoruichi I would spend time with Hikari and he would teach me what he learned in to 13 court guard squads" she smiled a bit.

"That's all nice and junk but this isn't helping us with finding out who the fallen one is" Ichigo said only to have a metal tray thrown at his face, leaving a dent in it in the shape of his face.

"As I was saying, Hikari would sometimes spend time in the squad five barracks when he had nothing else to do and sometimes would hang around the higher ranking officers" Soi-Fon said when she realized something.

"Wait a moment; Aizen was an officer in the fifth squad wasn't he? And didn't Shinji get turned into a hollow by him?" Rukia said

"That's right…" Soi-Fon said standing up from her bed then putting on her soul reaper outfit. "So the fallen one must be the only one capable of turning someone into a hollow hybrid" she said limping out of the room.

"Aizen" Rukia said crossing her arms.

Meanwhile in Hueco Mundo, Hikari stood over a mountain of dead hollows with his sword in its shikai state and his hollow mask on. Similar to his hollowfied form, it had a skull like appearance with red outlines to ever line on the mask and had two large horns on the front of it. He stood painting with several bruises and cuts on him as he removed his hollow mask. "Aizen, you will be freed" he chuckled as more hollows surrounded where he was, possibly thousands. "Bankai" he said turning his sword into a scythe and his uniform into a long black cloak with a black hood. He held his hand up to his face and reformed his hollow mask which turned his eyes black and red. He held out his left and a large black cero began to form in it which he fired at a large section of the hollows, destroying that entire area with large explosions that could be seen for miles around. At seeing this, the other hollows charged at him and he began to slash at them left and right, killing them as if it were nothing. One of them charged up a Cero and shot it at him, only to have the mouth on the skull of his scythe and sucked into the scythe. The blade began to glow as he shot a large line of energy at the hollows, killing the rest of them in one attack. "I think I'm ready now" he said taking off his mask and looking at the pile of ash and bodies around him, smiling at his work.


	4. Homecoming

"Soi-Fon" Hikari said to a younger Soi-Fon who was sitting on a roof of one of the squad 2 barrack buildings. Soi-Fon was in her punishment force uniform and Hikari was in his regular soul reaper outfit and they both sat eating sweet buns.

"Yeah?" she said with some food in her mouth.

"I heard about Lady Yoruichi, about how she disappeared a couple of weeks ago" he said causing her to stop eating and sit still and quiet. "I'm so sorry" he said in a caring voice. "I know that she meant allot to you, and now that she is gone, I know you must be hurting inside" he said taking a bite of the sweet bun.

"Forget about it" she said in a hateful and cold tone. "I could care less that she is gone now" she said throwing the sweet bun off of the roof.

"Still a touchy subject huh?" he mumbled to himself. "Anyway Soi-Fon, I just want you to know that I am here for you if you need me" he smiled at her, calming her riled temper.

"Hikari…" she said blushing a little. Hikari put his hand on her head and ruffled her hair a bit while laughing in a playful and happy tone.

*end flashback*

Soi-Fon stood up looking off of the balcony of the squad 2 barracks with a look of anger and also of sadness on her face. She looked out over to the Rukon district to see the sky morphing a bit and soon splitting open. "So he has finally come back" she growled as an alarm was raised and walls fell down around the Seiretei.

"Attention all members of the 13 Court Guard Squads, Squad 2 fourth seat Hikari Okami has been spotted in the West Rukon district! All personnel are to stand by and wait to engage the target!" a message rang out from the Hell butterfly over Soi-Fon's head. She looked down to see several squads moving out to capture Hikari and only shook her head at seeing this.

"They are only throwing their lives away" she said to herself. "Hikari's power is equal to or greater than that of a captain's, so sending out these squads will only hurt us" she said as she jumped down to the roof below. She began to run across it towards the main wall.

In the Rukon District, Hikari stood looking around at the all the people around him, unable to move out of either fear or because of his spiritual pressure. "I had forgotten how much I hate this place" he said walking down the streets with his hand resting on the hilt of his sword. He approached the wall and found himself face to face with Jidanbo who stood ready with his axes in hand and a confident look on his face. "Open the gate now Jidanbo or I will have to knock you and it down" Hikari said drawing his sword.

"I am afraid that I can't do that" he said pulling his arm back, ready to swing.

"Wrong choice" Hikari said holding his hand up to his face, causing his mask to slowly form with its sinister smile and pointed horns.

"Wha-What are you?" Jidanbo said as he fell down to one knee due to the spiritual pressure. Hikari held out his hand and began to form a giant black ball of spirit energy. "That won't work on this wall, it is composed of…" he was cut off by Hikari.

"I know about the damn wall, but like with most things, giving enough power, something can be easily overwhelmed" he said in an echoing voice as he finished gathering the energy in his hand. "Grand Necro Cero" he said as he a black beam at the wall, past Jidanbo's head and into the west gate, causing it to shake and crack as more and more energy was poured into the attack, soon shattering a large hole in the gate that Hikari could walk through.

"That's Impossible!" Jidanbo said falling down on both knees as he stared in amazement at the hole in the wall.

"That actually took more out of me than I thought it would" Hikari said removing his mask as he panted. "Oh well, it doesn't matter, all that does matter is that I get to Central 46 and free the fallen one" he said as he flash stepped into the opening in the wall. "Goodbye Jidanbo" he chuckled as he jumped down to the other side to see he was surrounded by shaking low level soul reapers as well as several lieutenants and seated officers and several captains who were in awe at the hole he had blown in the west gate.

"Incredible…" Renji said holding his sword while shaking.

"This guy, he is something else" Kenpachi said resting his sword over his shoulder.

"All of you came here just to welcome little ole me back?" Hikari said sarcastically as he held his sword in both hands. "Sever, Shi Katta" he said causing his sword to morph into its hook blade form.

"So that is the blade that can faze though any defense" a random soul reaper said as Hikari lifted his sword over his head.

"Now Shi Katta, let us show them what we can really do!" he screamed as a black filed of energy surrounded him. Soon a dark spectra appeared behind Hikari. He was 7 feet tall and wore a black robe covered in small skulls with their mouths hanging open. His arms were long and his hands were made of bone with long curved blades as fingers. His face was hidden under the shroud of his cowl and his robe hugged tightly to his body which seemed to be all skeletal.

"I am with you Hikari" the spectra said as the other lower rank soul reapers collapsed from the spiritual pressure.

"What the hell is that thing?" Toshiro said shielding his eyes from the wind.

"That must be the spirit of his Zanpakuto" Captain Ukitake said drawing his sword.

"Creepy" Captain Shunsui said drawing both of his swords.

"Who cares what the hell it is, I'm gonna kill this guy!" Kenpachi said charging at Hikari, only to have his attack stopped by Hikari's sword.

"We played this game before Captain Zaraki, and as I recall, you lost" Hikari said as his blade fazed through Kenpachi's sword then cutting him across the shoulder causing blood to splatter all over the ground. Shi Katta's spectra form was absorbed into the blade of Hikari's sword as Kenpachi turned and looked at Hikari.

"Not bad kid" Kenpachi smiled as he reached for his eye patch only to be stopped by a blade piecing his stomach. He looked to see Hikari looking up at him.

"I don't have time for you right now" he said as he pulled the sword from Kenpachi's gut, tearing flesh as it went. Kenpachi fell to the ground and the other captains were in shock at how quickly he was defeated.

"Where did he get this kind of power?" Ukitake said gripping his sword.

"You would all do well to stay away from me, after all, Shi Katta is very powerful" he smiled flinging the blood from his sword. "My Zanpakuto is not ordinary, in fact, it is the embodiment of death itself, the original grim reaper" he said. "My Bankai is the reincarnation of the scythe of death himself, making it extremely powerful and making me stronger than most of the captains here" he smiled.

"Why are you doing all of this Hikari!?" Ukitake yelled at him.

"Because it is Aizen's will" he chuckled causing all of them to gasp. "I am going to free him and he will cleanse this world of all of you" he smiled.

"Not if I have anything to say about it" a female voice said. Hikari looked to see Soi-Fon across from him.

"Soi-Fon?" Hikari said snapping back to normal for a moment but quickly going back to his hypnotized state.

"I won't let you do this Hikari, even if I have to kill you!" she said as she activated her Shunko, tearing off her uniform until she was just into her punishment force uniform. She stood there with her sword in her hand and a tear rolling down her face. "I'm sorry, Hikari" she said.


	5. Bringer of Death

Soi-Fon and Hikari stood across from each other in front of the gate to the Rukon District, each with their Zanpakuto in hand. "I'm sorry, Hikari" she said as she flash stepped behind him and held her sword up to his neck. "Sting all enemies to death" she began to say as her sword began to glow. "Suzumebachi" she said causing her sword to meld with her arm, forming her shikai gauntlet with the large golden stinger on her middle finger.

"Maybe you won't lose so quickly this time" he smiled as he got free of her grip and stood across from her as she activated her shunko again. "Come at me then" he said as they two of them flew at each other and clashed blades, each countering one another's attacks.

"Should we help her?" Captain Shunsui asked Ukitake.

"No, this is her fight and her fight alone. If we interfered it wouldn't truly be her victory" the captain said as he sheathed his sword and the other captains did the same, just standing by, watching. "Get a squad four relief team to treat Captain Zaraki's wounds and hurry" he said to Shunsui who tipped his hat and flash stepped away, heading to the squad four barracks. The captains that were there just stood by and watched as the two of them fought at an incredible speed.

"What is going on here?" Kurotsuchi said as he and Nemu walked up towards the group.

"Captain Kurotsuchi, why are you here?" Ukitake asked.

"I heard that someone managed to blow a hole in the gate with a large spiritual energy blast, and I had to come and see this for myself" he said as he looked to see Hikari fighting Soi-Fon. "So it's him again huh? He truly is interesting…I can't wait to dissect him when he killed" the captain smiled showing more of his gold colored teeth. "I was also told by the head captain to tell you to expect all of the other captains to arrive soon to stop Hikari Okami" he said as more soul reapers appeared, watching the fight, the only ones who weren't present were captains Shunsui and Unohana.

"This is really bad" Captain Shinji said as he rested his hand on the hilt of his sword. "I finally figured out how he was able to exit hollowfication so quickly, it's because of his Zanpakuto, the scythe of the grim reaper. The Zanpakuto is all that remains of the original aid to the king of souls, so naturally it has his essence in the blade itself. Hikari worked with Shi Katta to beat the inner hollow, something that has never happened before in any visored soul reaper" Shinji said peaking Kurotsuchi's interest.

"What are you babbling on about?" the black and white faced captain said slightly irritated.

"I'm saying that his Zanpakuto isn't a normal Zanpakuto, it is the Grim Reaper himself, who passed on the blade to the next worthy soul reaper, fusing his soul with it so he could guide them" Shinji said.

"But then why is it supporting him destroying the Soul Society?" Captain Kuchiki asked.

"That's the one part that I can't figure out, since Hikari was probably an experiment for Aizen, there must be something controlling both him and the soul of his sword."

"That's impossible, I saw to it myself that Aizen's sword was destroyed, they is no way he could control him" Captain Kurotsuchi protested.

"Then something else must have happened to trigger this" Ukitake said thinking back. 'When he released his Bankai, which seemed to trigger some sort of reaction his body as he began to hollowfy. That means Aizen must have known that the tournament would take place and Ichigo would fight Hikari, forcing him to release his Bankai which is when Aizen must have hollowfied him and taken over his mind during that time period' the captain thought to himself. "I think I figured it out" he said causing the other captain's to look at him.

Meanwhile in squad four barracks, Shunsui walked through the halls, looking room to room for Captain Unohana. "What are you doing peaking into these rooms Captain?" he heard a sweet but cold voice say from behind him, causing him to turn around slowly. "I do trust you weren't peaking in on the women who are injured here" Captain Unohana said to him with a smile but cold tone.

"N-No captain Unohana, I was actually looking for you" Shunsui said nervously.

"Oh well in that case, what can I do for you" she said changing her tone.

"Captain Zaraki has been badly injured and we need you to come and help"

"What happened to him?" she said concerned.

"Hikari Okami happened; he broke through the gate and is now fighting Captain Soi-Fon by himself" he said causing Unohana's face to show a worried expression.

"Let's waste no time, we must hurry" she said grabbing her sword before running out of the barracks with Shunsui behind her.

"You seem extremely worried" he said to her.

"Hikari is not ordinary, his skills at full strength are enough to take on several captains at once and win with ease now that he has hollow powers" she said. "If we don't get there soon, then all might be lost" she said grimly as the two of them began to move faster across the rooftops.

Soi-Fon and Hikari were on par with each other in their shikai state as they continued to slash at each other. "I can see this is getting us nowhere" Hikari said as he jumped back and faced the captains. "Bankai" he said holding his sword sideways, causing a black around to surround him, changing his robe into a long black hooded cloak. "Kakaru Shi Katta" he said as Soi-Fon held out her arm.

"I don't like using this since it is unfitting for the captain of the stealth force, but it is necessary" she said as her spirit energy formed around her right arm. "Bankai' she said as a bright yellow flash occurred, and a large cannon like weapon appeared on her arm "Jakuho Raikoben" she said as she lined up the large weapon to fire it at Hikari. "Goodbye Hikari" she said as a tear crept down her cheek. She shot the large weapon at Hikari who swung his scythe, redirecting the missile to fly upwards into the air, where it exploded in a large ball of fire.

"You fail to recognize something Soi-Fon" Hikari said walking closer to her. "My power is far greater than yours has ever been, even though you are my captain" he said slashing her across the stomach, causing her to fall down to one knee while holding her stomach in pain as blood poured over her left arm. "Goodbye my Captain" he said as he raised his scythe over his head, and slammed it down at Soi-Fon who closed her eyes, waiting to die until she heard a loud clang noise in front of her. She opened her eyes to see Ichigo standing in front of her, stopping Hikari's swing with Tensa Zangetsu in one hand.

"Sorry I'm late" he said as Hikari smiled.

"So I finally get my rematch" he chuckled.


	6. These Chains that Bind Us

Ichigo seemed unfazed by the sheer pressure of Hikari's scythe being forced down on him. "Ichigo Kurosaki" Hikari said as he yanked his weapon back, causing him to stumble a bit as Hikari jumped away from him.

"You idiot, you never show up on time" Soi-Fon scoffed as she slowly got up to her feet as Captains Unohana and Shunsui appeared on the scene.

"That's a weird way of saying thank you" Ichigo chuckled as he held out his sword at Hikari who was leaning on his scythe. The chain from the base of his sword jingled as a light breeze blew by and the two stood off for a couple seconds until Ichigo moved his foot to the side a bit and flash stepped at Hikari, having his sword up to his throat. "It's over" he said as he thrust the blade forward, only to feel like his sword was still in the air.

"Remember kid, physical attacks won't work on me" he smiled as he walked through Ichigo until his back was to him. "Try to keep up" he smiled as he swung up his scythe, only to have it blocked. "Not bad, but I'm not even close to warmed up yet" he said as he let go of his weapon, causing the other captain's to watch confused as he dropped down on his hands, and proceeding to kick Ichigo in the chin, sending him up in the air dizzy and confused as Hikari pushed off the ground, grabbing the bottom of the staff of the scythe as he flew backwards at Ichigo.

"What the hell is that fighting style?" Toshiro said as Hikari passed Ichigo and raised his scythe over his head to slam the blade down on him.

"Evolve" Hikari said causing the blade to turn into a battle axe and he swung it down on Ichigo, only to have Ichigo dodge it at the last moment and to have Ichigo flash step above Hikari with his weapon ready to stab him in the back. "Wrong move" he said as the mouth on the skull on the back of his scythe opened as a mass of red energy began to form into a ball between its rows of teeth.

"A cero!" Ukitake yelled as Hikari fired it at Ichigo, sending him to the ground in a ball of smoke. "Ichigo!" he said as he flash stepped over to see if he was alright. He found a large burn on Ichigo's chest as well as half of his upper robe missing from the blast.

"Don't give up so soon" Hikari said as he walked over with his weapon back in its scythe form. "You should have hollowfied against me" he said as felt something wrapped around him, stopping him from moving. He looked down to see it was a golden colored metal whip with a flower on the end.

"You got him Rose" Shinji said as he approached with his sword drawn.

"Captain Shinji, so are you going to take me on now?" Hikari asked as he fazed through Rose's weapon's grip and swung his scythe at Hikari, only to have it blocked by Shinji's sword. The weight of the Attack was causing Shinji to slide across the ground.

"Damn it!" he said as he held his hand up to his face and started forming his mask. His mask fully formed and his spiritual pressure shot through the roof. He looked at Hikari with a smile on his face under his mask. "Collapse, Sakanade" he said in his hollowfied voice as Hikari began to feel strange.

"Not going to happen, I know the power of your shikai and I won't let you trap me in your mirror world" Hikari said as he formed his mask over his face and grabbed Shinji's sword, taking it from his hands before he could fully activate his Shikai. The others were shocked as Hikari broke the blade in two with his hand, although cutting himself in the process.

"Shinji" Ichigo said as he stood to his feet. "This is my fight, stay out of it!" he yelled as he held his hand over his face. 'I haven't done this since I got my powers back, I hope it works' he thought to himself as Hikari swatted Shinji across the face, sending him flying at Love and Rose who caught him as his mask shattered.

"Come at me boy" Hikari said as black spirit energy began to envelope Ichigo's head. He pulled his hand away and revelaed his mask with the two signature black stripes down the face. Ichigo opened his eyes and looked to see something strange about Hikari, now that he had his mask on, he saw chains attached to his neck and limbs which seemed to be controlling him.

"What the hell?" he said as Hikari charged at him with his weapon ready to strike and his mask over his face.

"Don't lose focus!" he screamed as he swung his scythe, only to have Ichigo stop it with his sword.

On the sidelines, the other Captains stood in amazement as the two of them fought at full strength only to have Kurotsuchi break the silence. "Very interesting" he said rubbing his chin.

"Have you found something out?" Toshiro asked.

"Yes I do believe so, I think I figured out the weakness of his Bankai" the stripe faced man smiled. "I've noticed when he fazes through things, he can't attack and also that only physical attacks won't work on him, but maybe if we used an energy based attack, we could hit him" he suggested.

"But wouldn't he just absorb it like he does with other energy attacks?"

"Not if we used the same principle he used to break the gate open" Kurotsuchi smiled.

"Ands that would be?" Ukitake asked.

"Overload it, if enough spirit energy is poured into the attack, he won't be able to absorb it all"

"That's….brilliant actually" Ukitake said surprised.

"Well would you expect any less from me?" he chuckled as he held his hands to his mouth. "Oh Ichigo Kurosaki, I believe the only way for you to hurt him is to use energy based attacks to overload his weapons absorption capabilities" he said as Hikari jumped back from Ichigo.

'Damn, he figured it out' Hikari thought as Ichigo took his sword in both hands and raised it over his head.

"Getsuga…" Ichigo began as black spirit energy formed around his sword "TENSHOU!" he screamed under his mask as the black energy attack flew at Hikari who held his scythe out to try to absorb it.

"Consume!" he said causing his weapon to open the mouth on the skull on the head of the scythe which started to suck up the attack. The process was cut short when the skull was overwhelmed and it shut it's mouth and the blast made contact with Hikari, causing a large explosion that was blinding to all those who were standing around. Captain Unohana put up a barrier around her, Soi-Fon, and Kenpachi whom she was in the process of healing.

"Did he do it?" Toshiro asked as he saw something fall from the cloud of smoke to the ground below with a loud thud.

"That actually hurt" Hikari said as he struggled to get up to his feet with blood running down his face. "A kid like you being able to possess that much power is amazing, but that doesn't mean you will win" he said as Ichigo landed across from him with his mask still on, looking to see that he broke two of the chains.

"Do you guys see them?" he asked Shinji and Rose.

"See what?" Rose said confused.

"Those chains connected to Hikari, I noticed them when I put on my mask, I broke two of them though" he said as Rose and Shinji put on their masks. They both looked closely to see faint chains attached to Hikari.

"He is being controlled, but how? Aizen doesn't have his sword anymore and this is a bit different" Shinji said thinking as Hikari propped himself up on his scythe as his mask fell off. "It must be some form of Kido that lay dormant until he released his Bankai."

"Quite possible" Kurotsuchi added as Hikari reformed his mask. "Try breaking the others and see what happens, but if you kill him I will get a nice research specimen" he smiled.

"Let's go again Kurosaki boy" Hikari smiled under his mask as he opened his mouth on his mask and charged up a large black cero that was bigger than the one he used to breach the gate. "Cero Del Diablo!" he said as he shot the large blast at Ichigo, which he flash stepped in time to dodge only to have it destroy all the buildings with a large explosion that destroyed several districts in the Rukon and the Seiretei.

"Such raw power…" Ukitake said trembling as Hikari closed his mouth and popped his neck.

"You were lucky to dodge than Ichigo Kurosaki, I used that attack in Hueco Mundo and took out several hundred hollows at once, all of them either Menos Grande or Vasto Lorde" he said as all the captains looked at him in shock. "The total number of hollows I killed in one day there was 2398, not including the low level hollows" he laughed.

"This guy is monster…" Shunsui said as someone approached all of them from behind. They all turned to see Head Captain Yamamoto and his Lieutenant approaching.

"Why are all of you just standing around?" the old man asked. "I guess I will have to handle this with Ichigo Kurosaki" he said as his staff turned into his Zanpakuto.

"Head Captain Yamamoto, I finally drew you out" Hikari said as the chains attached to him became visible to everyone as they began to glow bright blue.


	7. Freedom

"No, Head Captain" Ichigo said to the old man. "I'm sorry but this is my fight and mine alone" he said turning his head to Yamamoto.

"Very well Ichigo Kurosaki, have it your way, but the moment you die I am going to end this" the old captain said returning his sword to its cane form.

"Arrogant little brat!" Hikari yelled as he put his mask over his face again and charged at Ichigo, slashing at him frantically like a mad man. His form in fighting wasn't like any standard form used, instead it seemed like he was just using pure killing instinct.

"All lieutenants are to move all the unconscious soul reapers out of range of this fight, we don't need any more dead on our hands" the head captain said as each lieutenant and able seated officer picked up unconscious members of their squad and carried them away.

"Are you that concerned Head Captain?" Kurotsuchi asked crossing his arms.

"My methods may differ from yours Captain Kurotsuchi, but I care about the well being of my troops" he said leaning on his cane.

"I wasn't talking about that, I meant why did you show up? You only appear when the situation is dire and there is a chance of losing" he said rolling his eyes.

"Aizen needed the Oken to get to the soul king, but since he can no longer make it, he had a backup plan, to use Hikari Okami to open the path to the soul king's palace…" he said grimly. The other captains froze at what they heard and completely disregarded the fighting going on near them.

"That's impossible! Only the Oken can open the path from down here! It's impossible otherwise, no matter how strong someone is!" Captain Komamura yelled.

"It's not about strength Sajin, did you forget that his scythe is that of first grim reaper, the right hand of the king of souls? The weapon has the ability to open the way to the soul king's palace on its own and since Hikari is under the control of Aizen, he is his ticket to killing the soul king" he said opening his eyes, watching as Ichigo and Hikari slashed at each other mercilessly.

"If Aizen knew this, why didn't he take control of Hikari first instead of what he did?" Ukitake asked.

"Hikari was obviously to powerful at the time to control since he had never seen Aizen's Zanpakuto and he wouldn't risk a full fight with him" Kurotsuchi suggested. "Or the kido he used to control him didn't fully manifest yet, so it would be a wasted effort" he shrugged.

"So he didn't use Hikari out of fear of losing to him?" Ukitake asked.

"Apparently so" Toshiro said as he watched as black spirit energy flew through the air.

"I'm not going to lose to you!" Hikari screamed as he charged a cero in the mouth of the skull on the back of his scythe. He fired it and it caused him to swing his scythe at a high speed at Ichigo, knocking him to the ground with a cut across his left arm.

"Damn it" he said as he jumped right back up and charged at Hikari who was beginning to pant from using so much of his energy. "You look tired" Ichigo said as he charged up his sword with black spirit energy. "Getsuga Tenshou" he said as he swung his sword with one hand, sending a large blast at Hikari, sending him flying into the gate he blew a hole in after it shattered two more of the chains leaving the one attached to his neck.

Meanwhile in Aizen's cell, he was shocked at how well Ichigo was fighting off Hikari. "He grew much more powerful since when we fought" Aizen said narrowing the one eye that was exposed from under the bandages. "I guess I better make him step it up a bit" he said sending out another pulse of spirit energy which causing Hikari to start to glow bright red.

"What the hell is going on now?" Soi-Fon said as she sat up from where Unohana was healing her.

"Even after all that his spiritual pressure still rises?" Byakuya said intrigued.

"Flesh and blood that mask the bone, wind and rain that keep us still, break away from us and grant swift death" Hikari said holding out both of his hands towards Ichigo. "Hado Number 89: Atomic Dismantler!" he said firing a large yellow beam at Ichigo which he tried to block but was quickly knocked back by, through several miles of buildings into a different part of the Seiretei where he lay in a pile of rubble with half of his robe blow off. After casting this, Hikari fell down to one knee and leaned on his scythe to keep himself from falling over. He took off his mask and began to pant with both blood and sweat rolling down his face.

"That one looked like it hurt" Shunsui said tilting his hat.

"Ichigo you idiot" Soi-Fon said as she stood to her feet only to be stopped by Unohana.

"Sit down Soi-Fon, you are not well enough to move yet" she said in a cold tone causing her to sit back down as Unohana started to heal Kenpachi.

"I'm not done yet" Ichigo said as he started walked toward Hikari who was amazed he was still alive.

"Impossible!" Hikari coughed as Ichigo held his sword to Hikari's shoulder.

"It's over Hikari, you have no spiritual pressure left to fight me" Ichigo said as he channeled black spirit energy down his sword. "You lose" Ichigo said as his eyes turned blue and he swung his sword, severing the chain attached to the back of his neck.

"Thank…you" Hikari said as his scythe turned back into its sealed form and his robes returned to normal as well. He fell down on both knees and then down on his face as the other captains moved to secure him.

"Ichigo, are you badly injured?" Ukitake asked. The orange haired soul reaper just chuckled a bit and fell over on his face, causing a large panic. "Someone send for a squad four relief team!" he ordered as both of them were laid side by side.

Hours passed and both of them were brought to the hospital and were both placed on watch, although Hikari has several guards watching him and a barrier around his room. Ichigo finally came to and sat up and looked out his window. "So you finally woke up" a female voice said from behind him. He turned to see Soi-Fon and Rukia standing beside his bed. "Thank you Ichigo, for not killing Hikari when you had the chance" Soi-Fon said bowing to him.

"Did someone mention me?" a voice said from the door into the room. They all looked to see Hikari with bandages covering his body and him using his sword as a crutch.

"Hikari! How did you get out of that barrier?" Rukia said drawing her sword and holding it to his throat.

"Nice to see you to Lieutenant Kuchiki" he said sarcastically. "But it wasn't that hard to break and those guards really need to build endurance to high spiritual pressure, the moment I looked at them, they passed out" he shrugged as he pushed the sword from his throat.

"Or maybe you are just that ugly" Soi-Fon teased him, causing a vein to push out against his forehead.

"Well you are still the height of a child!" he yelled at her before she chopped him of the head with her hand, knocking g him to the floor.

"Come again?" she said.

"Never mind Captain" he said sweating as he stood to his feet. "The real reason I came in here is to thank Ichigo" he said weakly bowing to him. "If not for you, I would have hurt allot of people and possibly freed Aizen" he chuckled.

"It's not a problem really" Ichigo chuckled rubbing the back of his head.

"I am in your debt Kurosaki, if you require anything of me, just ask" he said limping out of the room. "Now I better get back to my room before I get in trouble again" he groaned as he limped away on his sword.

"He seemed like a nice guy" Ichigo smiled.


End file.
